


Sugar, Sugar.

by crownedjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Dom Veronica Lodge, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sub Jughead Jones, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Mommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedjones/pseuds/crownedjones
Summary: Jughead Jones signs up for a sugar mommy dating app as a joke after his friends tease him for being so into older women. What happens when he meets the woman of his dreams?
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Sugar, Sugar.

“Jones, what have you got to lose, man? You could meet a hot MILF looking to cheat on her husband with you!” Sweet Pea teases.

“Oh, please. As if I would actually like any of these women. They’re probably all old and wrinkly anyway.” he replied, rolling his eyes at his friends comment. All his friends were into younger girls, those weirdos all went out with High School seniors. They’re in college, and just turned twenty one years old!

“But what if you meet a hot chick on there! You could take us all on trips and shit. If anything, just send her a dick pic and get paid. That’s how it works, right?”

He scoffed. “Just shut up. If I did meet a girl on here, I wouldn’t be spending her money on you. Maybe Fangs, but certainly not you.”

Sweet Pea threw his empty bag of chips at Jughead. “Hey! Just do it, you asshole! You never get laid, you’re probably a virgin. Why would you, of all people, turn down pussy? Shit, Jones, beggars can’t be choosers.”

Jughead tossed the bag onto the floor of Sweet Pea’s dorm. “If I did it, would you shut the hell up?”

“Mhm.”

“Fine. Asshole.”

And so he did. He downloaded the app and added some pictures of himself, what he likes to do, his age, and location. “There. Happy, dickhead?”

“Yeah! Let’s see what sexy bitches are gonna hop on your dick!”

The boys scrolled through the app for at least thirty minutes. He clicked the heart button on a few of the women, but none of them clicked with him. When he was about to give up and close the app, they stumbled upon a thirty old woman named Veronica Lodge.

“Holy shit, bro. She’s so hot!” Sweet Pea said, hitting Jughead’s arm.

“Damn. You’re right.” Jughead said while hitting the heart button. And to his surprise, they clicked. She lives not too far away from campus, and she owns her own line of jewelry stores. And, she’s sexy as fuck. She has raven hair, similar to his own, and it’s styled into beautiful curls. Her body is perfect, he could tell by the photo of her wearing a bikini by the pool with her friends.

As he continued to scroll through her profile, he got a message from her.

V: Hey, handsome.

Sweet Pea chuckled at that. “Dude, she thinks your hot! If you don’t bone right away, I will.”

Jughead sighed. “You’re like a giant toddler mixed with a stupid ass frat boy. Fuck off, okay! She’s a pretty woman, I’m not gonna screw this up.” he said, beginning to type his message.

J: Hey. You’re really pretty :)

She responded right away.

V: You and I should call later. I would love to get to know you better.

J: Yeah, for sure. Sounds awesome, I can’t wait.

After she simply liked his message, he turned off his phone. “Alright, I gotta motor. Partly because I’m sick of your shit, but I promised Archie I’d play COD with him tonight. No, you can’t play. Told you, you break another one of my fucking controllers I’m gonna crack it over your fucking head.”

Sweet Pea laughed. “Damn, I couldn’t play even if I wanted to. Going to a party with the boys tonight. I know you’re a lame ass and hate parties, so I’ll let you go get fucked by Archie or whatever you two do in that dorm when nobody’s around.”

Jughead threw a half empty water bottle at his friend. “Ugh, you’re so annoying! Archie’s my friend, not my fuck buddy. When you start dating girls that actually have their high school diploma, you can talk to me about sex.”

“Says the one who only dates chicks who are old enough to be his mom!” he teased.

Jughead didn’t have it in him to fight anymore, instead he just flipped him off and left the dorm.

He had a great night playing Xbox with Archie. Archie saved up to get the new Xbox, and a controller for Jughead to play with. He sold his old console, the controllers and headset as well. He used the money from that, and from selling an old guitar, to buy the console. He knew that Jughead couldn’t afford much, and how he was really using all of his money to afford to pay for college.

But ever since FP Jones lost his second job, things aren’t looking too great. Gladys sends money each month, and usually that was enough to cover all of it... but not anymore. Jughead also works a job on the weekends, at a local video game and comic book store. Anything to pay for college, he needs to be the first one in his family to graduate.

Hopefully him and Veronica hit it off, because he really needs the money. Later that night, Archie went out on a date with this girl in their class. She was nice, Jughead has met her before. Archie’s type, definitely, and she made him really happy. She’s pretty... but too young for Jughead. He needs a woman who knows what she wants, and knows what she’s doing.

He was laying in bed on his phone when he got a message from her.

V: Hello, Jughead. Are you ready to call? Here’s my email so you could FaceTime me: vlodge91@gmail.com 😘

J: Yes, I am. I’m really excited to meet U, Veronica. Let me just clean myself up, I’m a mess 😂

V: Don’t worry about it. I get that school could be frustrating. FaceTime me before it’s too late at night.

And so he did.

She answered pretty quickly, which was good for him. Less of a wait. “Hi.” he said, admiring her beauty through the laptop screen. He called her on there to see her better.

“Hi.” she replied. “You know, out of all the boys on that site, only you caught my eye.” she admitted, taking a sip of her wine.

Jughead blushed at that. How the hell was that even possible? This totally hot girl, or woman, was into him. Out of all the guys on there, she likes him, a scrawny, skinny, loser. “Wow, really? That’s... I can’t believe it.” he laughed, running his fingers through his hair.

Veronica nodded. “Mhm. So, why are you on the site?”

“Well, my friends always tease me for liking older women better then girls my age... and so they told me about this app. Said it’s like tinder for freaks.” He scoffed. “They said that I should get laid.” he sighed.

Veronica shook her head. Poor baby, she just wanted to hug him right now. “My friend told me about it, too. Her and I... we’re sick of guys our age. And I’ve got this thing... I don’t know, I guess I just really like taking care of people. Plus, not to brag, but I’ve got millions and millions of dollars, and nobody to share it with.” she sipped her wine again.

“Well I guess that’s something we have in common then. The friend part, not the money part.”

They both laughed at that.

He told her all about his struggles with college. NYU is expensive, his family had to save up for years for Jughead’s college funds. But it still wasn’t enough. She was more then happy to help, but he had to do stuff for her, too.

Let her be in charge. He didn’t mind at all. Having a woman be dominant with him was not only a huge turn on, but one of his wildest dreams. Ever since high school he imagined this, being treated like a prince and being taken care of by a woman who knows what she’s doing.

Young women... he just couldn’t find himself being very into them. Of course he found them pretty, or cute, but he didn’t have any desire to have sex with them.

They talked all night. When it was 12:45, they hung up and agreed to talk again tomorrow. He was more then happy about that. Both of them went to bed with a smile on their face. Although she wished to have him in her arms. And he wished to be in her arms.

They’re gonna meet up soon, he hopes.


End file.
